This invention relates to the field of thermal insulation and more particularly to a new material which exhibits greatly improved thermal insulating properties.
The various materials that are presently used widely as thermal insulation all suffer from numerous drawbacks. To provide an effective thermal barrier, it is usually necessary to apply a relatively thick layer of insulation which is undesirable from both a cost standpoint and a space standpoint. The plastic foams that are currently popular give off toxic fumes when exposed to fire or even to high temperatures short of actual fire conditions. Foam insulation shrinks over a period of time and thus forces out trapped air which leads to a reduction in the insulating effect with the passage of time. Glass fiber insulation is hazardous due to the harmful health effects resulting from inhalation of the small glass fibers present in the insulation blanket. Also, glass fiber insulation is difficult to add to existing structures at a practical cost. Existing insulating materials are further characterized by low strength, lack of resistance to weather and moisture, difficulty in handling and an unattractive appearance. Many insulating materials are capable of effective use only with one type of construction material, and their versatility suffers accordingly.